


Ancient Powers

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: An Inktober piece depicting two of my favourite Ancient Mystic Thingies.
Kudos: 4





	Ancient Powers

**Author's Note:**

> During Inktober 2018, I picked a prompt list that had me drawing a bunch of variants on my fursona. It was a lot of fun, but a few days gave me prompts that didn't grab me or were from things I was so unfamiliar with I couldn't imitate the style, so... on the 20th, instead I drew Telepathic DNA and Morally Ambiguous Deity.
> 
> The Asterite and Dormin are in seriousness two of my favourite Ancient Mystic Thingies. I'd had this general image scratching around in my head for a little while, and I had a lot of fun with it! I'm still super pleased with the end result!


End file.
